degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Ladies' Night
Ladies' Night is the twentieth episode of Season 7 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on May 26, 2008 in Canada, and on July 18, 2008 in the United States. Summary Anya's leading a Freedom Fast to raise money for children in Africa, and Holly J. and Sav team up to help. When Holly J. exposes a secret about Sav, Anya decides to get even, and their crumbling friendship turns the charity event into a messy personal battle. Manny's engagement ring is still at the pawn shop, so she and Jay auction off their plane tickets in an attempt to get it back. Main Plot It's Anya's first year running the Free The Children Freedom Fast to promote education and health in Africa by herself. She has a lot to coordinate - which would be hard enough without meddling Holly J., who's determined to make Anya choose between her and Sav. But when Anya tries to forge a friendship between her boyfriend and her best friend by making them work together, her plan backfires. Sav and Holly J. "exchange secrets" by Holly J. tricking Sav into telling her that in the future, he has to be set up in an arranged marriage to someone and Sav learns that Holly J. feels like she is hidden behind her sister, Heather's, shadow. Holly J. meets Anya later on during the night and starts dropping hints that Sav has something to hide. Finally she makes a comment about how she and Anya could go to Sav's wedding together. Anya immediately asks Holly J. what she's talking about, and Holly J. tells Anya about Sav's arranged marriage, pretending like she didn't want to tell the truth. Anya is heartbroken and runs to tell off Sav, and he says that he loves her and if they are still together when the time comes to meet his future wife, he will fight the arranged marriage to be with Anya. Anya realizes that this was an attempt by Holly J. to break the two up, and Anya and Sav plot against her. Anya brings Holly J. into the media immersion room, pretending to still be heartbroken over what she learned about Sav. She makes a comment about how she was so hungry and how that was probably contributing to her emotions. Holly J. jokes about wanting to eat roadkill, and Anya pulls a double chocolate chip cookie out of her purse and gives it to Holly J. As Holly J. eats, Anya secretly turns a computer towards her. You then see that the webcam is turned on, and a feed is being broadcast onto a huge projection screen in the gym for all the freedom fasters to see. Everyone laughs at Holly J., and Holly J. is unaware that the entire school can see her cheating on the fast. Later that night, Anya is about to introduce Stüdz but says that first, the "clean water team," coincidentally led by Holly J., has an update about their job. As Holly J. walks out on stage, Jane yells out, "Hey! It's the Cookie Monster!" and everyone starts to laugh. Derek also makes fun of Holly J. and the students start throwing garbage at Holly J. She turns around and sees the projector screen, with the webcam still on and now broadcasting the background of the media immersion room. She realizes what Anya did and runs off the stage. The band comes out and starts playing an impromptu song, "Holly J. Sucks," much to the pleasure of the crowd. Holly J. is at her locker while the band is performing and Chantay and her friends come up to her and make a comment about how unsurprising it was to see Holly J. cheating on a charity fundraiser. Anya is behind them and walks up to Holly J., who demands an apology out of Anya. Anya refuses and says that Holly J. deserved it. Holly J. threatens Anya, saying that she "doesn't want Holly J. Sinclair as an enemy." Anya immediately retorts, saying that she hasn't been much of a friend. Holly J. storms off and goes home, leaving Anya in the hallway. The next morning Anya wakes up the freedom fasters and is cranky and stressed. Sav tries talking to her, but the two are interrupted by Darcy, who runs into the gym and tells Anya that she "might want to see this." Anya and Sav run into the foyer to find out what Darcy was talking about, and find Holly J., back at school, and carrying a number of pizzas. The freedom fasters slowly head into the foyer and run to eat the pizza, but there are still four hours before the scheduled end of the fast. Anya is horrified and learns that there's nothing she can do to stop the fasters from eating; the freedom fast is ruined. Holly J. makes fun of Anya before walking off, saying that she failed at her first leadership opportunity. Anya runs away down the hall, pulling out her signature, Holly J.-esque high ponytail as she runs. Holly J. later confronts a torn-apart Anya and asks her what's wrong, then saying that Anya still did a good job and raised a ton of money. Anya tells Holly J. that this wasn't a joke, and asks Holly J. why she hates her so much. Holly J. says she doesn't and that Anya is her best friend. Anya immediately asks Holly J. why she treats her like dirt. Holly J. pauses before saying "because you let me" and walking away. On Monday, Anya is helping to clean up the mess of pizza and pizza boxes left in the foyer. Holly J. approaches and tries to talk to Anya, but Anya ignores her. Holly J. tries to help clean, but Anya finally acknowledges her by saying, "Stop helping, Holly." Holly J. immediately corrects her saying that her name is Holly J., not Holly and Anya turns around and tells Holly J. that all she does is make messes of lives, and that she won't be messing with hers anymore. Holly J. calls her hysterical and Anya says that comments like that are the reason she and Holly J. aren't friends anymore. Holly J. tells Anya that without her, she has no friends. Anya feels no sympathy and says that she brought this upon herself. Holly J. tells Anya to get over herself before storming off, marking the end of their friendship. Sub Plot Manny has to get her pawned engagement ring back to stop Jay's pouting - it has real sentimental value for him. But she doesn't have any money, just two useless tickets to Malta. While the couple are staring at the pawn shop window displaying Jay's mother's ring, Jay is tempted to smash the window with some chopped up cement blocks on the street, but Manny stops him, saying that it's the "old Jay" way. Going to an auction and selling their tickets just might be their only chance to make money and set things right. At the auction, however, the tickets only go for five hundred and fifty dollars, and Jay tries talking to the audience by saying that the tickets are worth two grand, making the crowd chuckle and shake their heads. The auctioneer tells Jay to take his seat and Manny tries to calm him down as the tickets get sold for much less than what the two need to buy back the ring. After the auction, Manny and Jay have an argument and Manny asks where the "charming, confident" guy she fell in love with was. Jay makes the mistake of saying "I don't know... he met you?" and asks Manny where the "supportive" girl he fell in love with was. Manny storms off, leaving Jay with the Malta money. That night, Jay goes to the pawn shop again and picks up one of the cement block pieces. He smashes the window and steals the ring before running away. He meets Manny the next day and reads her a letter of apology he wrote to her before presenting her with the ring. Manny is elated and shocked, and asks Jay how he got it. Jay brushes the question off and says that it doesn't matter, since they have the ring again. Manny walks home happily before she passes the pawn shop and sees the window boarded up and police tape surrounding it. She realizes what happens and gets upset and storms home. On Monday, Jay meets Manny before she has to go to school and gets her a latte at The Dot. He mentions the ring, and his eyes fall on her hand, where he is shocked to see another ring in place of his own. He points it out, and Manny pulls the other ring out of her pocket and reveals to Jay that she knows what he did. Jay tries to defend himself, but Manny calls him a liar and calls him hopeless. Jay pauses before calling Manny a bitch. An upset Manny then ends the relationship, telling Jay not to expect her to visit him in jail. Jay is clearly upset but tries to calmly leave, calling Manny "Dimples" one last time before walking out the door, and Manny breaks down at the table. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song Ladies' Night by Kool and the Gang. *This is the third time that the main plot has centered on a recurring character as Anya did not join the regular cast until Season 8. The previous two relevant episodes were both in Season 2: Don't Believe the Hype, which centered on Hazel Aden, and Careless Whisper, which centered on Marco Del Rossi and Ellie Nash. Hazel, Marco and Ellie all became regular characters in Season 3. *This episode marks the final regular appearance of Jay Hogart. |-| Gallery= AnyaS7.jpg Ladiesnight2.jpg feedthechildren.jpg ladies-night-1.jpg ladies-night-2.jpg ladies-night-3.jpg ladies-night-4.jpg holly J all up in that cookie like its fiona's pussy.jpg DegrassiDarcyandPeterdesk.jpg 0ffff.jpg 03ffffff.jpg 04fffffffff.jpg 06fffff.jpg 07ffffffffffff.jpg 08fffffff.jpg 09fffffff.jpg 10ffffff.jpg 12ffffff.jpg 13fffff.jpg 14ffffff.jpg 15fffffff.jpg 16ffffffffff.jpg 17fffffffff.jpg 18fffffff.jpg 19fffffffff.jpg hollyj and sav.jpg fuzzheads.jpg Mannydffdd.jpg File:5t33e.jpg File:34sda34.jpg File:34sdsd.jpg File:45cd3r.jpg File:76ds432.jpg File:78bva.jpg File:454dfd454.jpg 60234.jpg 56234.jpg 59234.jpg File:456vcsed3.jpg File:565fdfsf.jpg File:877fdhgfd.jpg File:1232sdcxb34.jpg File:6765fgf5.jpg File:Asd45454.jpg File:Ff6es.jpg File:Ladieeeee.jpg 58234.jpg 57234.jpg hollyJ-1.jpg 87uihh.png |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Mazin Elsadig as Damian Hayes *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Craig Kielburger as himself *Jeffrey Knight as Auctioneer *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Holly J.: "Anya, Anya, Anya... you still raised tons of money, I heard Craig say you did a great job and the Horribles still sang songs about you." Anya: "This isn't a joke! All I did was try and I wanted to accomplish something and feel good for a change." Holly J.: I didn't know you felt bad. Anya: Well, I do, all the time, and it's because of you. You can't stand to see me happy. Why do you hate me so much? Holly J.: I don't! You're my best friend! Anya: Then why do you treat me like dirt? Holly J.: Because you let me. |-| Featured Music= *''"Dirty Liar"'' by Shinjuku Zulu *''"Holly J. Sucks"'' by Stüdz *''"Credit Pointe"'' by The Renegades *''"Wait and See"'' by Donovan Woods *''"Celebrate The End"'' by Castle Project |-| Links= *Watch Ladies' Night on YouTube *Watch Ladies' Night on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes